Chronicles Of Ionia
by Lonely Wayfarer
Summary: This story isn't about wars, about revenge, about fighting, about heroes nor villains. It's about sacrifice, how far one is willing to go in order to save everything that was given to him. Join me as we search into the lives and adventures of the champions of Ionia. (Interactive Story) (Some special focus on Yi and Wukong however I'll be adding all the champions from Ionia)


Chronicles of Ionia

Chapter 1: Guardian of the Monastery

This story isn't about wars, about revenge, about fighting, about heroes nor villains. It's about sacrifice, how far one is willing to go in order to save everything that was given to him. A story like so would not be found in a place like Demacia or Noxus who focuses on military power, or on Piltover and Zaun which works on progress for the world. It takes place somewhere secluded, an area in the world which has suffered many losses and has regained its freedom not too long ago. The story focuses not simply on one but many who have gone through the same, though the sacrifice will be of one person, and in a sense they will all sacrifice something. The place I speak of is Ionia and the people I speak of are no other than the champions of such place who fight for order, retribution, honor,and mastery for their nation.

Where we begin is near a monastery, deep within the forests of Ionia where the trees grow to be dozens of meters high and the lush fiore cannot be found anywhere else in Valoran. The deeper we go however, the more the landscape changes as signs of battle grow after every step. Marks of tiger claws, eternally burning flames, bear marks and footprints of turtles cover the ground which hasn't been covered by fallen trees and leaves.

However, the man who is traveling into the forest gives no attention to the destruction as he is used to seeing… or in his case feeling the usual signs of conflict near the monastery. The man stops and turns towards a nearby pinewood before speaking up, "It's very unusual to find you this far away from the monastery, Udyr."

The shaman spoken to was a good quarter mile away from the man, but thanks to his heightened senses, he could hear clearly the words coming from the blind monk. "Straglers," he responded as he walked towards the source of the voice, "Also had too scare some meddling researchers from Piltover who wanted a 'better look' of the shrine."

"And, did you let them see it?"

"Yea, we did," growled Udyr. "But we knew something was up the moment they walked in. Those backpacks seemed way too big and empty for a simple pilgrimage. We don't understand why you tell me too let these fools visit when most of their intentions are selfish."

"The shrine is a place of worship, Udyr," said Lee Sin as the shaman towered above him. "Anyone who seeks it has the right to enter the monastery. Only those with good intentions may enter."

They both began their trek to the monastery. Lee would talk about the issues currently going on in Ionia with the other champions as well as news from other places in Valoran. He would rush through most of them until he mentioned the Freljord, he knew that his friend is struggling in trying to protect both the shrine and the icy nation from evils that could destroy the world.

"Any word from Sejuani. Does she require anything more from us."

"Anything dire? No. However she seeks to have your blessing as a shaman once more. Why you allied alongside her instead of the Avarosan continues to confound me friend."

"If anyone can stop Lissandra we believe is Sejuani. Against monters like her you can show no mercy. While we find Ashe's views to be more reasonable our conflict lies on defeating the Ice Witch." The walk remained silent until they reached their destination. The blind monk, though, could feel some of his partner's uneasiness by the way he walked. Although Udyr tried to be subtle about it, his stance didn't seem as confident like Lee Sin knew.

Once they were in range. Lee Sin stopped. Udyr could tell from his facial expression that he already felt it. The Blind Monk ran to the shrine, the shaman activated his bear stance and ran after him. Lee could feel the monasteries damaged structure under his feet. The walls had many holes on them and the massive craters were scattered all over the floor. What surprised him even more, was the massive amount of magic emitting from deep within.

"Ho-how long has this been going?"

"A week after your last visit. It's been growing fairly slowly but it hasn't been this strong since when Soraka became mortal." It was grave news indeed. For a celestial being to become mortal was a big of an event already, but the Blind Monk could feel how the the strength of this power hasn't even reached close to its climax.

"This is bad, very bad. We have to tell Soraka and the Kinkuo immediately!"

Responding with a nod, Udyr turned towards where the capital is located and ran as fast as he could towards it. Lee Sin stayed behind as an evil entity could be felt approaching. When he turned around, he was faced against a lesser demon and more were yet to come. He shot out a sonic wave followed by a resonating strike and a combo of punches. He would have to defend this place until Udyr could return.

The demons began to appear one by one. They surrounded the entire monastery waiting patiently to attack. They had become smarter and knew of the monk's massive powers. Soon enough, hundreds were ready to commence the battle. Lee Sin stoof passively, waiting for the first move. These creatures were vicious, they could tear through a normal human with such ease that you would think they do it constantly. Engaging on the horde head on would be suicide, the feat of killing them all would be no easy task, even for a champion of the league.

Calmly, Lee picked up a few rocks from the ground and placed a talisman over every single one. He launched every single rock in random directions with a roundhouse kick. The rocks hit dozens of the demons. The hundreds that were left charged at the monk. With a sonic wave, he attacked first. He used his resonating strike to the targeted demon and he dove deep within the mass.

They pounced him but before they were able to lay a single claw on him, he safeguarded towards one of the previously thrown rocks knocking back any demons on the way. As soon as he reached ground once more, he hit the ground beneath him causing a tempest can crippling all the demons around and hitting them with a flurry of punches before grabbing one of the big ones by its head. He brought it down too ground level and kicked him with his dragon's rage. The attack send the demon and others begin it flying off into the air. Once it landed, it crushed one beneath its weight.

Should the Blind Monk survive, he would make Udyr clean up the pancaked demons from the ground.

This story isn't about wars, about revenge, about fighting, about heroes nor villains. It's about sacrifice, how far one is willing to go in order to save everything that was given to him. Join me as we search into the lives and adventures of the champions of Ionia. (Interactive Story) (Some special focus on Yi and Wukong however I'll be adding all the champions from Ionia)

* * *

And here it is, the first chapter of my new series! I know a lot happened and it was kinda short but I'll try to fix that later on as I usually end up saying a lot in a summarized version. As mentioned in the summary, this is an interactive story which means you guys can come up with your own stories or story lines and I'll write them here. Or if you would prefer, you can have the story prewritten and I'll post it here however there will be a few guidelines such as: no unnecessary or random pairings and nothing that will interfere with the main storyline. Next chapter will be about the monkey king, the wuju master, and a certain foxy lady.

Forever Lonely Wayferer


End file.
